


“I Object!”

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-02
Updated: 2001-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s going to be a wedding on Voyager…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I Object!”

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Paramount. Again since they are no longer using them I’ve decided to take our boys out of the ‘closet’ and let them play and be happy. Enjoy.

Today was a special day on board Voyager, for they were about to hold their first wedding since being stuck out here in the Delta Quadrant. It had been almost five and a half years, and though the crew were paring off, the two people who were now currently standing before the Captain, preparing to exchange vows were the first to make it official. 

Both crew members decided to wear their dress uniform, and both Tom and B’Elanna looked sharp as they stood hand and hand with a nervous smile on their face as they faced the Captain. Janeway looked like a proud mother giving two of her fledglings away as well as an honored Captain who got to perform the wedding. She went through the typical lines as duty called for and had only one more line before the vows…

“Before our couple takes their vows, joining them forever in holy matrimony, anyone who has cause as to why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold their peace.” Janeway was only going to hold for a few heartbeats, since this was a formality, and as she looked like she was going to move forth…a voice rang out. 

“I object!” 

A murmur broke out among the guest as everyone turned to see who had spoken up, and many gasped as they saw it was Chakotay, the First Officer, stepping forward, dressed in his dress uniform, looking like a man on a mission. 

B’Elanna looked astonished, and was wondering as to what her friend had to say and if it had anything to do with why he declined to give her way, and then she noticed Tom looked flustered as her husband to be stepped forward to meet Chakotay half way. 

“Tay, this ‘isn’t’ the time,” Tom growled out, his cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment. “We discussed this already…” he hissed as quietly as he could. 

“Oh, and what will be the right time, when you’re married and celebrating your anniversary? I don’t think so! And no…you discussed this…not ‘we’, for I still happen to love you, damn it! And as much as I love B’Elanna, and wish to see her happy, I’m not standing by quietly and let her take the man I love…that simple!” he stated in defiance, and folded his arms around his strong chest, looking like an unmovable force of nature. 

Tom looked back at B’Elanna a bit embarrassed, since he never mentioned to her that he and Chakotay were an item…it never came up, “Just a second,” he laughed nervously, and then tried to pull Chakotay to the side, but he wasn’t going to be moved. “Tay…?”

“Don’t Tay me! I know you care for her, Tom, but I can’t stop the way I feel. It’s not that I don’t understand the baby needing a father and all,” Chakotay replied, his eyes softening as to why he let this matter get so far. 

Before Tom could reply, and while others looked on puzzled, another voice rang out, “Yes, a baby does need a father!” 

Tom and Chakotay turned to see Harry Kim stand up from the group and make his way forward, a look of determination filling his face, as Seven, who was sitting next to him looks puzzled, along with everyone else. 

“Harry, Please…” Tom started to say, thinking that the young man was coming to his aid, but was stopped short when Harry moved passed him and up to B’Elanna who was looking rather flushed herself. Tom did a double take to make sure he was seeing clearly, and then looked dumbfounded at Chakotay and then back at B’Elanna. 

“A baby needs a father…their ‘real’ father,” Harry stated directly to B’Elanna.

“Harry…” B’Elanna started, feeling put on the spot. 

“Don’t Harry me! I know things didn’t go smoothly for us, but I won’t be quiet any longer.” He turned to Tom, “I’m sorry, Tom. But…well, the Doctor confirmed it…the baby’s mine. It happened briefly when you two were separated…” he added quickly seeing the flare up on Tom’s face and realization in his friend’s eyes. 

“B’Elanna!” Chakotay gasped. “You…you knew this?” It was bad enough he though he was losing his love to a woman who was having Tom’s child, but using the child to entrap Tom…? 

“Wait a second!” she roared, seeing everyone looking at her, and she was now on the offensive. “Yes, I knew Harry was the father, but…well, Tom and I have a lot in common, and we wanted a family, something ‘you’ weren’t going to give him,” she shot back at Chakotay heatedly. Then she turned toward Harry, “And if I recall, you told me you and Seven were now an inseparable item…Hmm?” Then she turned toward Tom, her anger lessened feeling her guilt, “I…I would have told you…but…I thought you…wanted to marry me,” she replied, her words becoming more and more child like. 

“Mr. Kim, am I hearing correctly. Lieutenant Torres’s child is also yours,” Seven asked as she approached the group, that was totally ignoring the Captain and everyone else. 

Harry turned to face Seven of Nine, “Yes, I’m sorry, I didn’t say anything sooner, but B’Elanna told me she wanted to keep it quite, and though I protested…”

“Not very loudly,” Torres growled out. 

“Is that what you want Tom…a family?” Chakotay asked, as he turned the young blond to face him, the look of hurt, anger and confusion filling his blue eyes. “Why didn’t you just say something?” 

Tom looked back at Chakotay, his confusion only building and shrugged, as he continued to follow the conversation around him. 

“Mr. Kim, I do not think it is advisable for you and me to see each other anymore. I find your lack of…” she looked lost for the word.

“Honor,” B’Elanna interjected. 

“Honor, unacceptable. Though,” she said looking at B’Elanna, “Under the circumstance, it may be enough for the Lieutenant here.” 

Harry grabbed B’Elanna as she started to storm for the former Borg woman, cursing in Klingon. 

Seven arched her brow, and looked passed the group, “Captain, if your dinner invitation is still open, I accept.” 

The entire group turned to face Janeway who was doing her ‘who me’ look of innocence, “Ah…yes it is,” she said clearly, after gathering her self. Then she looked at Harry, “I made it before I knew you two were going out together,” she added for clarification. 

“That is correct,” Seven stated. “2100hrs, until later Captain,” she stated and turned and left. 

“Look, Tom…” B’Elanna said, feeling the guilt filling her even more. “I…” she sighed. 

“Excuse me,” Janeway said loudly. “But perhaps you all would like to discuss this…privately,” she said, eyeing the crew that was standing toward the back of the room whispering. Janeway took the lead and moved passed the now silent gathering and herded out the rest of the crew. Then she turned to everyone… “Sorry,” she said, not knowing what could be said, but she knew there wasn’t going to be a wedding. “If you need me…?”

“Captain,” Chakotay said, not responding to the ‘I’m going to discuss this fiasco with you later look’ in Janeway’s eyes, and gestured to move back in the room. Then he looked at Tom. “Tom, I love you. If I had even a clue that you wanted to marry…” suddenly he was losing his nerve, thinking that perhaps Tom didn’t and that’s why he never said anything. 

“Tay…I do love you, I thought…I thought you wouldn’t want…I mean, I haven’t exactly been faithful…” he stuttered his emotions overwhelming and confused. 

“Sit down,” Janeway interjected. “All four of you, sit.” She waited until they all took a seat. “I’m not too happy about how today has gone, but what is done is done. At least this didn’t happen on duty…but…it shouldn’t have happened at all. Now, before I but out, I’d like a clear picture here. Tom, you cheated on Chakotay…ah…how long have you two,” she pointed, “been together?” she asked, not realizing they were together at all. 

“Two years,” Tom and Chakotay replied. 

Janeway did a quick impression of a fish, and then decided to move on, chiding her self for not knowing about this aspect on her ship. “Okay…you cheated on Chakotay with B’Elanna, after two years? Um…two years, and B’Elanna, I know how long you and Tom were…going together…” she took a breath, “You cheated on Tom with Harry. Harry, you interfered with Tom and B’Elanna’s relations ship before or after Seven?”

Harry looked guilty, “Ah…during the beginning of it.” 

“Hmm,” she said, placing her hands on her hips, feeling like a mother that found her children being naughty. She then looked at Chakotay, “So…who did you sleep with?” 

Chakotay looked pale, “Ah…you know who,” he replied in a rasp, his throat going dry. 

Tom looked at Chakotay with disbelief, “You…slept with the Captain?” 

“Hey, it was after you told me that we were through since you were quote, doing the right thing, and marrying B’Elanna,” Chakotay retorted. 

“Commander, how could you come to me…” Janeway started.

“Whoa!” Chakotay replied as he stood up. “I was not cheating on Tom! He broke it off with me…yes, I still wanted him…still do, but…but…” he mind whirled, and his eyes narrowed, “and you never mentioned the dinner invitation with Seven…hmm?” it was his turn for holding his hands on his hips. Seeing he got Janeway off her high horse, he continued, “But none of this matters, for what matters is what’s going to happen now,” he says looking at Tom and the others. 

“You were only marrying me…because you thought you were the baby’s father?” B’Elanna asked with some hurt. 

“I’m sorry, B’El…but…yes.” Tom replied, feeling like a heel, and then looking at Chakotay with a whole new light. “You see, I do want a family…I…” his words failed him. 

“B’Elanna, I don’t know about marriage, but I want to be our child’s father. At least, let me be there for her…and you?” Harry asked, taking the young woman’s hand into his. 

“I think you all need to have a long talk with each other,” Janeway added. “So, if you don’t mind,” she said, a light flush filling her cheeks, “I have a dinner to prepare for,” she smiled awkwardly, and left the group to work things out for themselves. 

***********

Today was a special day on board Voyager, for they were about to hold their first wedding since being stuck out here in the Delta Quadrant. It had been almost six years, and though the crew were paring off, the two people who were now currently standing before the Captain, preparing to exchange vows were the first to make it official. 

Both crew members decided to wear their dress uniform, and both looked sharp as they stood hand and hand with a nervous smile on their face as they faced the Captain. Janeway looked like a proud mother giving two of her fledglings away as well as an honored Captain who got to perform the wedding. She stepped forward looking at the loving couple and then over their shoulders to the crew, and gave a light smirk. 

“Due to some difficulties last time we tried something like this, I thought it best to get the delicate question out of the way. If there is anyone that thinks these two should not be married in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold their peace.” Janeway surveyed the crowd, and all was quiet, accept for a few giggles from the Delaney sisters. Just as she was about to continue…

“I object!” 

Janeway looked up to see Neelix rushing forward then looked at the wedding party. 

Tom looked surprised and looked at his husband to be Chakotay, who looked equally baffled. “Ah, Tom…I swear…I didn’t…”

“Well, I know I sure as hell didn’t,” Tom added, as he watched Neelix approach them both. 

“Mr. Neelix…why…are ‘you’ objecting?” Janeway asked, not able to fathom this one. 

“They can’t get married without their rings,” he protested and held out the two specially made wedding bands. Then looked at Chakotay, “You forgot them,” he replied easily and handed them over and took a seat. 

Tom and Chakotay looked at each other, then over to their best man, and best friend, Harry and B’Elanna, holding the ring barer, little Kimmy Torres-Kim, and all four of them busted up laughing. 

“Well, I guess than its all right if I proceed then,” Janeway laughed, and when all simmered down, she proceeded in marrying Chakotay and Tom, the first married couple on Voyager, and most likely the last if this was going to be the norm. 

The End.


End file.
